


All Aboard!

by nochick_fics



Series: All Aboard! [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed has a front row seat at one of Al's "sleepovers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Aboard!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilchuckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/gifts).



> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 11/13/11.

After years of speculation and denial, Edward Elric finally had to admit to himself that his little brother was kind of a slut. There were various clues scattered about throughout the years since the teen had reclaimed his body, little things that, in retrospect, should have tipped Ed off long ago as to the true nature of his brother’s predilection for sex.   
   
For instance, Al seemed very fond of having sleepovers.   Alfons and Russell were constantly spending the night.  Seemingly harmless in and of itself, true enough, but the noises that emanated from Al’s room after the lights were out… What could Ed say?  He honestly thought that they were just roughhousing.   
   
And as for the stockpile of condoms that Al kept in his nightstand drawer?  Surely he had just been using them to make water balloons, right?  Boys will be boys, after all.  
   
Oh yeah.  There was also the one time when Al sucked Ed’s dick.  Okay, so that was pretty much the clincher.  
   
Fortunately, the revelation came about just as Al was having another one of his sleepovers.  As a result, Ed was able to take things in stride when Alfons and Russell strolled through the door, ready and willing for another night of adventure.  
   
But then Roy showed up.  
   
Havoc, too.  
   
“What the hell?” Ed asked, gawking as the two men entered the house.   
   
“Al invited us over,” Roy informed him.  
   
“Yeah, see?”  Havoc whipped out a card and presented it to Ed.   
   
Ed’s jaw dropped as he looked at the card (dear God, it really _was_ an invitation), his eyes passing over such words as  _orgy… gang… bang… train…_  
   
Wait a second.  Train?   
   
Ed thought about it for a moment. Then he understood.  “Wow.”  
   
“So where’s Al’s room?” Havoc asked, wasting no time in stripping off his shirt.  
   
“Right this way!” Al called out gleefully from his bedroom doorway, waving the other men over.  “Come on in!”  
   
Jean hurriedly joined Al and the others, leaving Roy and Ed alone.  
   
“Are you coming?”  Roy smirked at the double entendre, unintentional but ever so fitting.  
   
“Fuck you.”  
   
“If you like.”  
   
Roy turned and walked away, leaving Ed to glare at his back… and his ass, which was pretty fucking nice, Ed had to admit.   
   
The teen scowled. While he could deal with the fact that his brother wanted to screw everything under the sun, did that everything really have to include a jerk like Mustang?   
   
Ed folded his arms and trudged his way toward Al’s bedroom.  The least he could do was keep an eye on the situation and make sure that things didn’t get out of hand--although he didn’t know what exactly constituted ‘out of hand’ for an orgy.  Alfons and Russell were one thing; they had been there--  
   
_fucking Al_  
   
\--plenty of times before.  But Ed wasn’t sure if he trusted Havoc and Roy yet.  Obviously Al did, hence the invitation, but Ed was a little harder to convince.  And so, in the interest of looking after Al, he would merely watch from the sideline and make certain that nothing went awry.   
   
There was absolutely, positively no way that he was going to get involved.  
   
*****  
   
It wasn’t that Ed had never seen his brother naked before.   
   
But to see him naked and sprawled out on top of his bed, happy as a lark while four men in various stages of undress were ogling him?  (Five, if you counted Ed.)  That wasn’t quite the same.   
   
“Hi Brother!”  Al smiled cheerfully at Ed.  He probably would have waved if not for the fact that his hand was presently wrapped around his cock and lazily stroking it.   
   
“Uh… hi.”   
   
Ed took a seat in the corner of the room and pretended that he was not mesmerized by the sight of one naked Roy Mustang.  That twitching he felt between his legs was surely for other reasons entirely.   
   
While Ed had had an idea of what would be taking place--he wasn’t _that_ naïve for goodness sake--he found that he was still wholly unprepared for how he would react when Russell, Alfons, Jean, and Roy crawled onto the bed and began treating his brother like a buffet banquet.  Russell started in on his mouth, Alfons buried his face in Al’s neck, Roy was greedily sucking and nipping on the teen’s chest, and Jean was between his legs, doing things to Al’s cock that Ed had never known were possible.  Clearly Al had no complaints, going so far as to hook one leg over Jean’s shoulder in encouragement.  To make matters worse, Al had one hand on Alfons’ ass and the other on Russell’s cock, Roy was reaching between Alfons’ legs to fondle him, and Russell had a tight grip in Jean’s nest of hair, forcing his head down further around Al’s erection.  Ed could not believe that he was managing to keep all of the mouths and limbs and cocks in order.  It was downright scandalous, all of that moaning and groaning and writhing and stroking and sucking.  Scandalous and… fucking hot as hell.   
   
Ed shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his cock hard and straining against his pants, begging to be let out.  A fine time, obviously, for Roy to raise his head and ask if he cared to join them.  
   
“I’m fine,” Ed insisted.  Which, of course, he wasn’t.  But damned if he was about to give Roy, of all people, the satisfaction of admitting otherwise.  
   
Roy shrugged.  “Suit yourself,” he said, turning back to the action.  
   
“Hurry up and fuck me!” Al cried out.  And although Jean seemed to be the likely recipient of the teen’s desperate plea, Ed secretly suspected that Al would have been happy with anyone’s cock inside of him just about now.   
   
The nightstand drawer was clumsily fumbled open and condoms and lube were dispersed.  It was almost impressive, the way that everyone managed to tend to themselves while tending to Al.  Fingers were slicked and holes were stretched and Ed was pretty sure that he was going to come in his pants at any second.  
   
Russell straddled Al and slowly eased himself down onto the teen’s cock.  No sooner had he gotten settled did Jean sling Al’s legs over his shoulders and penetrate him, forcing Russell forward, which in turn forced Russell’s cock to fall victim to the friction between his and Al’s stomachs.  And as if that wasn’t enough to kill Ed, Alfons then climbed over Al and proceeded to _straddle his face._    
   
“Shit,” Ed whispered, his eyes like saucers, his hands gripping the arms of the chair, and his groin ablaze.   
   
He was so distracted by the scene on the bed, what with Jean fucking Al’s ass and Alfons fucking Al’s mouth and Russell fucking himself on Al’s cock, that he did not notice Roy until the man was on his knees between Ed’s legs, leering up at him.  
   
“I could be over there fucking Havoc but I chose _this_ instead,” he purred as he ran his hand over the swell in Ed’s crotch.   
   
Ed sincerely planned to swat his hand away.  Therefore, how he ended up bucking his hips instead, grinding against Roy’s palm, was a total and utter mystery.   
   
“I’m not… _ahhh!_ ”  
   
“What was that?” Roy cupped the outline of the teen’s hard-on and squeezed.  “I didn’t catch that.”  
   
Ed was vaguely aware of sliding down in the chair, dangerously close to falling out of it.  Funny how unimportant such things seemed when one was being gloriously felt up by Roy Mustang.   
   
“Not… getting… in… _ohhh_ … involved,” he finally managed.  
   
“But you’re all the way over here so you’re _not_ involved,” Roy pointed out, unzipping Ed’s pants.  “All you need to do is sit back and watch.”  
   
Ed meant to say something… but then his cock slid between Roy’s lips and all he could do was cry out. And swear.  
   
“Fuck!  _Ohhhfuck!_ ”  
   
Ed grabbed Roy’s hair and began bucking frantically into his mouth.  Roy allowed him to do so for a few moments before gripping him firmly about the hips and stilling his movement.  It was a good thing that he did; a few more thrusts and Ed would have lost it.  As it was, he wasn’t sure if he would last much longer.   
   
“ _Watch_ ,” Roy reiterated before continuing.   
   
Right now, the only thing that Ed wanted to watch was the way that Roy’s head bobbed up and down between his legs.  But, heeding the man’s advice, he turned his attention back to the bed… and discovered that he was glad he did.  Because there was something about seeing Al getting fucked above and below, seeing him so thoroughly _had_ , that was a serious threat to Ed’s composure and sanity.  
   
Russell and Alfons switched places, and all the while Jean just kept pumping away.  Ed’s cock throbbed hard against Roy’s tongue and Roy must have approved, considering the way he moaned around Ed, his fingers digging into the teen’s skin.  Eventually, Russell and Alfons both took their turns fucking Al while Jean watched.  Everyone got their turn… except for Roy, who was content right where he was.   
   
“Brother.  Come over here.” Al turned to look at Ed while being pummeled by Alfons.  _“Please.”_  
   
Ed swallowed hard at the sound of Al’s pleading tone.  He hadn’t wanted to join in but if Al insisted…  
   
He pushed Roy away, much to the chagrin of his impending orgasm.  Ed then got up and approached the bed, slowly, because it was a miracle that he could even walk at _all_ by that point.  He nudged Alfons out of the way and crawled into the bed, settling himself between Al’s spread legs.   
   
While being inside of Roy’s mouth had been amazing, being inside of Al felt like _heaven_.  Ed shuddered uncontrollably, undone by the sensation of all that tightness and heat surrounding him, and in that one moment, they were the only ones there, the only ones who mattered.   
   
“Fuck me, Brother,” Al moaned, wrapping his arms and legs around Ed.   
   
And so Ed did, deep and hard and fast, rocking the bed beneath them until he felt a spray of warmth against his stomach, and his balls clenched and he buried a roar in Al’s neck as his cock sputtered his release into Al’s ass. The brothers trembled and clung to each other until Ed went soft and wearily drew himself up to his knees.  He gazed down at Al while stroking the inside of his thigh, and he did not believe that there was a lovelier vision than that of the teen lying there, wet and disheveled from being fucked… until Russell let out a sharp grunt and jerked himself off over Al’s chest, shooting cum all over it and proving Ed wrong.   
   
Now _that_ was a vision.  
   
“Mmmm.”  Al trailed a finger through it and teased his nipple until it was hard and glistening under the light of the room.  
   
Not to be outdone, Alfons and Jean moved in close.  Jean was behind the young man, reaching around his waist and stroking his cock until it erupted over Al’s stomach.  When Alfons was finished, Jean stepped around him and took himself in hand--  
   
“Come on my face,” Al ordered him breathlessly.   
   
When Jean shot his load across Al’s sweet and innocent face, Ed’s brain summarily exploded.   
   
“Well, that’s a hard act to follow,” Roy quipped.  Not that he wasn’t above trying.  
   
Ed was still coherent enough, barely, to feel a sudden and inexplicable surge of jealousy over the thought of Roy coming on Al.  But he could hate himself for feeling that way later.  As for now…  
   
“Come here,” he said, grabbing Roy’s cock and using it to draw the older man close.   
   
Before Roy could protest--as if he would--Ed was all but swallowing him whole.   
   
“Brother!” Al exclaimed, duly impressed.  
   
“Nice,” Alfons said.  
   
“Fucking hot,” Jean piped in.  
   
“It’s good to see that big mouth of yours is good for something else,” Russell snarked, earning him an automail middle finger for his trouble.  
   
Roy weaved his fingers through Ed’s hair and thrust deep into his mouth, and Ed winced as hot, salty release jetted down his throat.  Afterwards, Roy pulled out of Ed’s mouth with a hiss and looked down at him with something akin to gratitude, which in turn caused Ed to turn away from him, his face growing pink in embarrassment.   
   
The room was quiet now save for the heavy breathing of six spent men.  Jean sat down on the edge of the bed and lit a cigarette while Alfons discreetly disposed of the condoms and Russell started sorting through the pile of clothes heaped on the floor, matching them to their respective owners.   
   
Ed’s eyes trailed along Al’s debauched body.  Maybe, just maybe, he could get used to his brother’s unorthodox penchant for mass fucking…  
   
… or so he thought until Alex Louis Armstrong came barging into the room, ripped off his shirt, and apologized for being late, whereupon Ed’s brain exploded again.   
   
But this time, for all the wrong reasons.  
   
*****  
   
A few days later, there came a knock at the door.  
   
“I wonder who that is,” Al said, looking up from his book.  “I wasn’t expecting anyone tonight.”  
   
“Not even Armstrong?” Ed asked, cringing in horror.  “Seriously, Al.  What the hell were you thinking?”  
   
Al closed his book and favored his brother with a sheepish grin.  “I’m willing to try anything once.”  
   
Ed raised a questioning brow.  “You mean any _one_ , don’t you?”  
   
“Well…”  
   
“Never mind.  I don’t even want to know.”   
   
Al laughed merrily and Ed could not believe that _this_ was the same person who apparently had no qualms whatsoever about spreading his legs for half of Amestris.   
   
“By the way, you really should apologize to him for throwing him out the way you did.  That was just plain mean, Brother.”  
   
Ed let out a resounding humph, indicating that he had absolutely no intention of doing such a thing.  He was all about supporting Al’s extracurricular activities, but he had to draw the line somewhere, damn it.   
   
He got up and opened the door, where Roy was waiting patiently.   
   
“Hello, Ed.”  
   
Ed blushed and scowled.  It was just a natural sort of reaction where Roy was concerned.   
   
“Hey,” he murmured.  “Come in.”  
   
Roy stepped into the house and greeted Al.  “Well, shall we?” he asked, turning to Ed.  
   
Ed could feel the weight of Al’s gaze as he led Roy to his bedroom.  He stopped long enough to give his little brother a defiant stare.  “What? You’re not the only one allowed to have a sleepover, you know.”  
   
Al grinned as they disappeared into Ed’s room.  He was absurdly proud of Ed… and a fair bit jealous, as that Roy Mustang was one sexy hunk of man.   
   
“Is the coast clear?”  
   
“Yeah,” Al said, turning toward the sound of the voice.  
   
“It’s about time,” Scar replied, stealthily emerging from the hallway closet.  
   
“Tell me about it,” Maes added, exiting behind him.   
   
Al closed his eyes and leaned back as two pairs of large hands began roaming over his body.  They had him naked and hard and wet and stretched open in no time, but then began bickering amongst themselves over who would fuck Al first.  
   
Ultimately, did it really even matter?  
   
Either way, _Al_ was the one who came out on top.  
 


End file.
